That's for Cho!
by BFangz
Summary: You do what it takes. That's for sure... A walk down memory lane for Cho, including mud and potholes.
1. Old Pain, Old Memories

**That's for Cho!**  
Chapter 01  
(Old Pain, Old Memories)

With almost military bearing he strode toward his destination. His pace was brisk, but not hurried, and it was obvious that he was keenly aware of his surroundings. He considered the mile and a half walk from CBI headquarters to his apartment part of his physical fitness routine. None of the team was actually 'soft', but Cho was proud of his level of physical fitness. Gang banging and military service had taken a toll on his body, not to mention a few CBI incidents, but he'd overcome it all.

He was an advanced practitioner of Krav Maga, a form of combat martial arts developed by the Israelis for their troops. It was essentially defensive, but was based on instinctive movements to escape and the concentration of maximum violence on the vital areas of an attacker to disable. He was every bit as confident as he appeared. With justification as anyone who had confronted him would attest.

Approaching his apartment, he was oblivious to depressed nature of the neighborhood. He lived on the third floor of a three floor walk-up, and it served his needs. Kilball Cho focused on results. The narrow stairs forced and almost single file access, a factor that had contributed to his selection of this building. Should he ever have to defend himself, here, shooting down a narrow stairwell was, as he put it: "Like shooting fish in a barrel." One never knew.

The three flights up did not even cause him to breath hard. His room was neat, almost spartan. There was a compact, desktop computer on table, a laptop next to it. Upon examination, the room would be remarkable, more for what it did not have, rather than what it did have. There was no TV, there was no Stereo. There was a closet full of very nice suits, Cho's one extravagance. He did enjoy a quality, tailored suit! He felt no need for a TV or stereo. The computer served those functions as well as being an effective work too. It was very practical. Very Cho!

He'd stripped, carefully hung up his suit and put on sweat pants and muscle-T. He liked the freedom of movement that the outfit offered and he was vain enough to be proud of his lean, muscular frame. He tossed a cushion on the floor and assumed a cross legged position on it. He closed his eyes and allowed the tension of the day to ease from his body. He'd been suspended in timeless nirvana for some time when the chirruping of his cell phone abruptly jarred him into reality.

He lithely stood and picked the phone, flipping it open it an easy move. "Cho," he said.

He listened silently. "Ok, 20 minutes," he said. He debated on whether to change into "work" clothing, (his suit), and decided not to. It was Friday night and if anyone objected to his mode of dress on his 'off' time, they would get over it. He grabbed his badge and gun, slipped on a pair of Wal-Mart jogging shoes and headed down the stairs, two at a time.

As he approached the scene, he saw Lisbon and Jane had already arrived. Lisbon had move the uniformed officers back so she and Jane could examine a relatively uncontaminated site. He could see shell casings in the street and some had flipped onto the pavement. "Drive by," he thought. The sight of the dark haired Asian female, lying in a pool of blood, slammed him in the chest.

oOo

_ Today was her birth day. She was 15. A 16 year old Cho's leg hurt from the bullet in it, but he was not feeling it. All he could feel was a deep grief as he held the cooling body of Kyushu-soon on his lap. He could not even kiss his first love good by. The lower part of her face had been shot off in that drive by shooting that had gone so wrong. All he could do is hold her and rock back and forth, saying, "It's alright, it's all right. I'll always love you."Always!"_

_ He knew that he'd never forget._

_ Never!_

oOo

"Drive by," he asked as he walked up. "That's what one witness said," Lisbon replied. "There' no real description of the vehicles or the shooter. I'm hoping Jane can get something out of them. He does have a way."

Cho nodded. He guessed that was one word for it. "Jane may be a disorganized loose canon, but he does get results," Cho mused, the memory of that night, a life time ago, still clinging to him. He mentally shook himself and walked over to examine the body. It was too similar. He focused, closing off his emotions. He had a job to do.

Van Pelt and Rigsby never showed. Teresa did say that there'd been no answer, and she went to voice mail when she called them. No, it didn't prove anything, but it did suggest some possibilities. Cho mentally shrugged. None of his business. You do what it takes, and that's personal decision.

While none of the witnesses had mentioned it, Cho knew the territory and knew the style. Everything about this screamed Suey Sing. That made his teeth clench. His last encounter with them had been when he was 16, on that night. He'd tried. He'd really tried, but he just didn't "pack the gear." At least not then. Now, things might be different. Now, he had a badge and a gun. He also had one of the counties best analysis teams behind them, though the hadn't really considered that, yet.

He straightened and looked where Jane was in deep conversation with three witnesses, all Asian. "If he gets anything out of them, he is magic or can read minds," thought Cho. No one in this neighborhood would be crazy enough to cross the Suey Sing. No one."

"So, what have we got," he asked Jane as he left the witnesses and came back over.

oOOOo


	2. Grunt Work

**That's for Cho!**  
Chapter 02  
(Grunt Work)

**PRIOR:**

He straightened and looked where Jane was in deep conversation with three witnesses, all Asian. "If he gets anything out of them, he is magic or can read minds," thought Cho. No one in this neighborhood would be crazy enough to cross the Suey Sing. No one."

"So, what have we got," he asked Jane as he left the witnesses and came back over.

* * *

"I wish I had more, but these people are scared. The older ones would like to help. Her name was Sang-mi, she's a local girl, rather well liked. She was with two guys when an SUV came around the corner," he said indicating the corner, "and opened fire." She and the two men she was with went down. Three men jumped out of the vehicle and pulled the two men in. She was left, there, to die." Patrick was genuinely disturbed and it showed.

Cho looked at him disbelieving. "I suppose they told you it was Suey Sing."

Jane smiled and looked a Cho. "Which one of us is the mind reader, here? Yes, as a matter of fact they did. I was about to get to that."

Cho was alone in a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop. It was small and warm with a comforting smell of brewing coffee. "Black, very sweet," he'd ordered in English, even though the lady behind the counter was Korean. He was ashamed how rusty his native tongue had become, and did not want to see her expression if he made an error. English solved that problem. Many native born Koreans spoke no Korean at all, so it would not out of character. Sitting at a secluded table, near the rear, he made sure his pistol was adequately concealed. Attracting attention was not a good idea.

He patiently and quietly sipped his coffee. There was a hint of cinnamon in it, and he liked that. A small group came in and ordered some drinks and sandwiches. One appeared to be a banger, but the rest seemed to be unaffiliated. Cho wondered what was going on. They were speaking in Korean and seemed convinced that their conversation was private. He was observant, but Jane still saw so much more than he. It was frustrating. When he heard the mention of Sang-mi, he began to pay close attention. His Korean may be rusty, but could understand much more than he could speak. As he listened, the years fell away and he remembered....

"_You pay attention. Some day you'll be glad to know how to speak and understand in two languages," his mother said in Korean, forcing him to comprehend what she was saying. "You are Korean and you should know our language."_

_ "Yes, Mama," he has said meekly, wanting to please her. "I'll try hard to learn."_

"Yes, Mama," Today I'm glad I can understand two languages." The young people he was listening too had seen what happened and knew who did it. They spoke freely about it, never realizing the quiet man, back in the corner, was listening and understood almost every word. When they left, a short, earnest conversation with the lady behind the counter got him the name of most of the group that had been there. The fact that he was Korean, a cop looking for the killers of Sang-mi, and offered a solemn promise that he'd heard nothing, ever, in this shop, is what got him that information.

Walking back to his apartment, he was feeling blackly optimistic. "Kyushu-soon, I promise you these won't get away with it. We'll balance the scales. Whatever it takes. I'm sorry it's taking so long." The three flight climb of stairs seemed to be more difficult this time. It was late and he was tired. Sleep came easily, but the dreams were bad.

Sunday, Cho decided to beat the street. Basic cop work consisted of talking, talking, and more talking. Sooner or later, if you're lucky, someone will say something that points you in the right direction or plug a hole of missing information. Cho decided to talk. Then he'd talk some more. He might not be Jane, but he'd do what it takes. He was a good cop with good instincts. He'd use them.

The day seemed to crawl by. Slowly but surely, a pattern was forming. He felt a cold anger building. The pattern was total disregard for life, a cold, calculated greed for money, and a thrill at the pain and suffering of others. Cho wondered if he'd been like that when he was a banger. He shook his head. Never. No, he may have been into a lot of stuff, but he never deliberately hurt an innocent person. That wasn't part of his nature. It was his conscience and bitter regret that had forced him out of the gang and into the military. After Afghanistan, he felt the need to be part of something clean, something right. He felt the need for justice. He saw justice as scales and he wanted to be part of the balance, not part of the imbalance. CBI gave him that chance. Now, Sang-mi would help him balance some personal scales.

Sunday night, the dreams were bad again, but Monday morning Cho was one of the first in the bull pen, Jane being awake on the couch when he arrived. Cho busied himself making the first pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup from the first drippings and made it very sweet. He too a sip and grimaced. Very strong, very sweet. Just what he needed. Jane's sour expression made him realize that he'd been scrutinized by Jane since he walked in.

"Hard weekend," Jane asked.

"Hardly a weekend," Cho responded.

Jane stared at him, half smile on his face. I can see that. You want this one, don't you?"

Cho walked over to Jane and got eye to eye with him. "I do. Will you help me?"

oOOOo


	3. One Day at a Time

**That's for Cho!**  
Chapter 03  
(One Day at a Time)

**Prior:**

"Hard weekend," Jane asked.

"Hardly a weekend," Cho responded.

Jane stared at him, half smile on his face. I can see that. You want this one, don't you?"

Cho walked over to Jane and got eye to eye with him. "I do. Will you help me?"

* * *

It was official, now. CBI had the drive by shooting. Due to the apparent gang related nature of the crime, someone decided that CBI should handle it. A quick solution would make some political hack look good, and CBI generally got quick solutions.

Cho was striding purposefully, his destination in Little Korea unclear. Jane, taking long strides, easily kept pace. Jane was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes darting right and left, often lingering on Cho. He seemed focused on ingesting as much data as possible. They finally arrived in front of a Korean grocery store.

"You might want to stay out here," Cho suggested.

"Then again, I might not," Jane returned, deadpan.

"Have it your way," Cho shot, executing a military about face, and entering the grocery, Jane right behind him. A plethora of unfamiliar sights and smells assailed his nostrils and eyes. Cho hesitated, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Mama, can you buy for me, please" little Cho asked, pointing._

_ "I'll buy it for you, Cho, if you ask in Korean," his mother replied._

_ "Ok, I'll try," young Cho said, slowly stammering out the Korean words."_

_ His mother laughed and put the package of wasibi dried squid in her shopping basket._

Cho's hesitation was brief, but Jane's knowing smile demonstrated that he'd noticed and derived some meaning from it. There were a few patrons, surprising since it was still early. As he glanced around, Jane realized he was the only white person in the store, but the shoppers were far more intent on their grocery shopping than they were curious about the strange, blond invader of their space.

Cho picked up an arm basket and put two packages of dried wasbi squid into it. He slowly walked along the narrow isles, putting seemingly random items into it. Jane followed and picked up some snack items that he could identify and looked tasty.

When the store emptied, except for the two of them, Cho turned to him and said, "Watch from here." He walked up and placed his items on the counter. There was a short discussion and Jane saw fear in the elderly lady's eyes. Cho half bowed and showed her his CBI badge. She calmed instantly, and they resumed a very low conversation. Minutes passed, when finally, Cho waved to Jane. "Pay the nice lady," he said. He turned and walked out of the store, giving Jane the chance to have a private conversation with her.

Jane finally joined Cho, outside. Cho looked at him expectantly. "This wasn't exactly a gang related hit," Jane said. "They were gang members but it was not gang business."

Cho nodded. "I was getting that idea, too."

"That means we're looking for a more personal motive. Than may make it easier. People are more likely to talk to us if it's not gang," Jane suggested.

Cho nodded again. "I have three names that may belong to the men that were abducted."

"There were two men abducted," Jane interrupted.

"Yes, but we don't _know _who they are. No one seems to know, but they do know the names of Sang-mi's male friends. I gave those names to Van Pelt and she should be able to give us addresses, soon, I hope." Cho's phone chimed.

"Yes, Grace. You have something for me?" He nodded. "Good, text it to me, OK?" He paused. "Thank you." He flipped the phone shut. "We've got the addresses coming," he said flatly.

oOo

The surprisingly tall Korean woman was eying them in a suspicious manner, not sure whether she should focus on Jane or Cho. "CBI, Ma'am," Cho told her, showing her his badge. "I'm agent Cho, and this is Patrick Jane. We investigating the murder of Sang-mi, and we understand that your son is friend of hers."

"Yes, Officer," she said, not dropping her guard. "He is a friend of hers and her death has hit him hard. "

"It's agent, and I understand. We're hoping he can tell us something that hand help us find who did it." Cho waited while Jane poked around the area.

Mrs. Gho seemed to relax a little. "He's not here, Officer. He went to school this morning. He was sad, but he is preparing for a big test and must study."

"It's agent, and I see. He sounds like a good boy. What school does he go to? I'll be careful to not interrupt his studies." Cho opened his note book and waited, expressionless, pen poised.

Back on the street,Jane smiled. "Well we have a lead, Officer Cho."

Cho stopped and stared at Jane. "I can hurt you."

Jane grinned. "You won't. You need me."

Cho smiled a smile that made Jane a little nervous. "Today I need you. Tomorrow?"

Jane coughed. "I see, Agent Cho. I really do. Honest."

David Gho was at school and was distraught at Sang-mi's death. Once in a private setting, and promised anonymity, he was more than willing to talk. He revealed that Sang-mi was the real target, not the men with her. It had been a setup. When the van appeared, they hit the dirt, leaving Sang-mi the only target. Sang-mi was not a gang member, but she had been dating a member. He had asked her to carry for him, since she was under age and any offense would only be a juvie charge. She'd refused and he got busted, holding. He blamed Sang-mi and promised to make her pay. According to David Gho, he did make her pay. He was the one that shot her. They thanked him and left, telling him to wait in the room another ten minutes so that they'd not be seen leaving together.

Outside, Cho looked at Jane. Patrick nodded. "I don't think he held back a thing. He want's revenge and he can't do it. He hasn't the connections."

"Till now," Cho muttered, causing Jane to lift one eyebrow.

They, now, had a name and an address.

oOOOo


	4. Served Cold

**That's for Cho!**  
Chapter 04  
(Served Cold)

**Prior:**

Outside, Cho looked at Jane. Patrick nodded. "I don't think he held back a thing. He want's revenge and he can't do it. He hasn't the connections."

"Till now," Cho muttered, causing Jane to lift one eyebrow.

They, now, had a name and an address.

* * *

Revenge. A dish best served cold, so it is said. Jane mused about revenge and speculated on the fate Red John would suffer at his hands. He knew that he wanted it slow and painful; he wanted Red John to know it was coming, feel it, taste it, fear it, he wanted him to hurt more than his family, more than him, but he'd not figured out what he could accomplish. He was not a psychopath and he did have a conscience, though his morality was personal and based on his concepts of ethics, not society's. During such moments, his face would change. The smiling, semi-cynical countenance would transform into a mask of hatred. Anyone seeing the change would not have been surprised if he sprouted fangs.

But this time, it was about justice. Sometimes they are the same thing, usually not. In a perfect world, the two would be the same, but in this world, they rarely even nodded to each other. Jane sighed. "What do you say we give that address a visit?"

Cho nodded and started off at a quick pace.

"Cho! Slow down. This is not a foot race, and you do know the automobile has been invented, don't you? Why are we walking?"

Cho did slow down, allowing Jane to catch up and match his pace. "Only eight blocks and walking is good for you."

Jane gasped in a deep breath. "Oh joy. I"m going to die healthy."

The distance evaporated quickly, not another word spoken. Each was alone with his thoughts and neither spoke of them to the other. Both were grim and unsmiling, a condition rare for Jane, but common for Cho.

For some reason, the tenement building looked forbidding. Jane wondered if the presence if evil could actually be felt. "Of course not," he told himself. "I know evil is inside so I'm projecting. I'm not a real psychic, I only play one on TV."

Jane wanted to call for backup, but Cho insisted they could handle it. Jane reminded Cho that he did not carry a gun. "I'm not CBI, you remember. I'm a consultant."

Cho nodded. "If I got you broken, Lisbon would be pissed. You go around back and watch in case he gets by me. You should be safe there and serving a good purpose. You don't have to do anything, just watch." Cho did not wait for assent. He entered the building, rapidly climbing the steps to the fifth floor.

Jane made his way through the alley, around back as suggested, if what Cho had told him could be called a suggestion. He saw a fire escape and figured if there was to be an escape attempt, that would have to be the route. He stationed himself so that he'd be obvious to anyone looking down from the fire escape. He tried to look very official and intimidating. On old roofing shingle, bent and folded, from a distance would look like a gun he hoped, prominently displaying his 'weapon'.

Cho made his way to the fifth floor in record time. He stood to one side of 503, back against the wall and banged on the door with the back of his fist.

"Capper! Open up. CBI." He heard movement inside the room, then an expletive and a shot. A bullet screamed through the door, where the average person would would have been standing, and slammed into the opposite wall. Cho could hear sounds of escape and breaking glass. He stepped around and removed the door from its frame with one powerful kick. Capper was escaping through the broken window, to the fire escape. They exchanged single shots, both missing, but Capper dropped his gun as he scrambled onto the fire escape. For some reason he went up rather than down. Cho unhesitatingly on he heels.

The roof was flat, surrounded by a low parapet, the drop, seven stories. Capper had run to the edge and looked over, seeing how far it was down. The next building was too far to jump to, the alley separating them, spacing them too far apart. Cho and Capper faced each other, Cho armed, Capper unarmed. Cho raised his pistol, aiming it at Capper's face. "You like the view?"

Capper raised his hands. "Fuck you, Pig, Sang-mi had it coming and you'll get yours too."

Cho smiled and cocked the big Colt 45. "Like, I haven't head that one before. "

"You can't shoot me. I got no gun," Capper said with as much bravado as possible.

Cho's smile turned into a death grin. "I've heard that one before, too."

"Come on, Man. You can't do this. So, arrest me already. Just arrest me." Capper's raised hands were trembling and his face was a study in terror.

"Been there. Done that. And here we are again. " He paused. "Say hello to Sang-mi." The faint click of the sear releasing and the explosion of Cho's hot load ripped the silence.

Capper jumped like a scared bunny, lurched back and toppled backwards over the parapet, seven stories down. He sounded like a watermelon dropped onto concrete. A wet, sloppy splat.

The sound of clapping behind him caused him to wheel, gun ready. "Good shot, Cho. I'm guessing you came within a quarter inch of his ear. The poor unfortunate seems to have tripped and fallen to his untimely demise." Jane smiled. "Let's call the meat wagon, and then go get some coffee before we start the paper work. A snack might be nice, too. Something served cold sounds good.

oOOOo

**So, what do you folks think? More of Cho stories? Cho doesn't seem to get a lot of attention and I think he can be interesting.  
Please give me some feedback.  
**


	5. Epilog

**That's for Cho!  
**Epilog

Lisbon started at Cho and Jane. "You expect me to believe this report?" She held their report of their last case aloft and waved it back and forth. She finally stared at Jane, silently willing a reply.

"Sure, Boss. Why not. That's what happened." Jane smiled his half knowing smile. "Some people are just clumsy."

Lisbon shook her head and stared at Cho. The met eye to eye and neither spoke. Finally, Lisbon in frustration said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Cho asked. "Is that a question?"

"Yes, it was a question," Lisbon shot back.

"What was the question, again," Cho responded.

"The question was do you expect me to believe that he tripped and fell to his death?"

Cho nodded. "Yes."

They stared at each other again. Finally Lisbon said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Cho asked. "Is that a question?"

Lisbon shook her head and left the room to return the folders to the file.

"She's not happy, Cho," Jane said, smiling.

Jane was rewarded with a large smile from Cho. "No, she isn't. She'll get over it."

oOOOo


End file.
